


ficlet dump ig

by tri_angle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tri_angle/pseuds/tri_angle
Summary: who needs full fic, really. more info/ships in chapter notes
Relationships: Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. friends.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> woosan, uhh drunk kissing?

There are a few things San knows and a few he doesn’t.

He knows: Wooyoung is stunning in black, so much that San is starting to reconsider his opinions on his favorite hair colors. Wooyoung is also warm and it feels great, even though the room is rather stuffy, despite the open window. Wooyoung’s lips aren’t as soft as they look but kissing him lights fireworks in San’s stomach anyway.

And then there are the things he doesn’t know. Like how did they end up here? Wrapped around each other, warm and kissing. How much did they have to drink?

Most importantly - what will this feel like in the morning?

“You’re thinking too loud,” Wooyoung mumbles, turning in San’s arms, lips moving to his neck instead. 

“I was just thinking about tomorrow,” San sighs with a lot less conviction than he meant to. Another thing he knows: Wooyoung has always been great at finding his soft spots.

Wooyung laughs, a puff of breath against San’s skin. “Stop. It’ll be fine. Haven’t you thought about this before?”

Has he? If San were sober, this would definitely go in the “don’t know” category. But he’s not and Wooyoung is warm.

“I have,” he admits, pulling Wooyoung a tad bit closer.

“I have too,” Wooyoung whispers against his lips and he’s stunning, all of him, but his smile this close steals San’s breath away. “So don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out. Now kiss me.”

San laughs at the whine threaded through the words. He complies before Wooyoung has a chance to be annoying about it.


	2. the highest plane [hyunjin/san]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in a world where the thought of three of my fav groups in the same place didnt bring me quarantine shivers

"You're staring," Jisung points out, most likely not as subtly as he thinks. Hyunjin barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.

Felix, who was also staring, startles and glances back, quickly averting his eyes once he realizes they're not talking about him. When Hyunjin follows his line of sight, he catches a glimpse of thick black fluff and it's a laugh he has to suppress this time. _Someone_ definitely has a type.

"I'm not," he says, not even trying to hide that he is, actually, staring. San is a whirl of bare skin and latex in front of him, clinging to Wooyoung's arm and giggling in a way that probably shouldn't come from someone that looks like he stepped out of an adult movie. Or like, hell. That's their concept, supposedly, even if Hyunjin feels like hell probably doesn't require this much bare skin _or_ flammable clothing.

"You're absolutely staring," Jisung repeats, smug, like he knows a secret no one else does. Hyunjin's eyes trail down to San's ass in a motion so slow that even one of the other ATEEZ members raises an eyebrow at him. Yunho, Hyunjin thinks. Maybe. They all got introduced at some point but Seungmin likes to say that the highest Hyunjin's brain can reach is his balls and Hyunjin is inclined to agree.

"He can probably kill you in five different ways within the hour," a calm, deep voice says and while Hyunjin doesn't startle, Jisung surely does. 

"Hot," is all Hyunjin says, to which Jisung _chokes_ and, finally, slinks away in disgust. Hyunjin waits until he's out of earshot before he turns to- Yeosang? The name carries no doubt in Hyunjin's brain. _As high as your balls,_ a voice a lot like Seungmin's supplies helpfully. Hyunjin grins. "I thought martial arts were more about defense."

Yeosang considers him for a moment. "You've looked him up. Although, I suppose that's public enough to-" Hyunjin isn't entirely sure what his face does but it makes Yeosang stop in his tracks, then laugh. "You did, didn't you? Cute."

"Your stylist did amazing for this performance," Hyunjin says instead.

There's a bit of silence, then Yeosang laughs again, quieter this time.

"I'll make sure to let San know."

He doesn't wait for a reply but it's fine because Hyunjin isn't sure what he would've said anyway. It takes approximately half a second for Yeosang to glue himself to San's other side and whisper in his ear like a teenager with the hottest piece of gossip. Hyunjin is somewhat flattered.

San's eyes snap back to him and once again, Seungmin's voice rings clear in Hyunjin's mind.

But joke's on them, really, because with the way San's eyes are burning holes into Hyunjin's skin, it looks like both his brain and his balls may be quite occupied tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now the second drabble dump with exclusively gifts for **b**. ily m8
> 
> stay tuned for actual kingdom where i will, most likely, find an excuse to write leader obsessed!felix-hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> i now have a [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/tri_angle)


End file.
